wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colbert Report/Episode/518
Production Info |- |} |- |} Intro SEGMENT1 * only rivaled by a giant Brad Pitt made of puppies ** Bobby Jindal * Stephen thought he was going to throw beads * new rock star ** Iggy Pop fat on free heroin day * Volcano Monitoring ** ruins the surprise ** control volcano-- sacrifice a virgin (why they support Abstinence only sex-ed) * Maglev between Disneyland and Vegas * Democratic presponse ** mutes all of Obama's speeches, so he can hear his own yelling * Empty Platitude Hall of Fame ** FDR's wheelchair ** Taft's bathing suit ** retired W's number * speech was a stinker * Twitter * post short text messages that everyone can see * Members of Congress tweeted during Obama's speech ** Michael C. Burgess ** Jared Polis ** Robert Byrd Eric Holder's speech ** to justice department employees * he called Stephen Colbert a coward ** strong words * Tonight's word ** Ablacknophobia * takes courage not to talk about race * not talking about race takes concentration to see a stereographic image * Reverend Wright talks about race * The KKK also talk about race all the time ** it hasn't helped * Dr. Colbert will talk about race while passing his hand over an open flame ** There were no black people at my Super Bowl party! * talk frankly about rap music while eating dollar store peanut butter ** can't stand all the shouting ** confusing: is a shorty a baby or the woman who had the baby? * Eric Holder is really talking about having a one-on-one conversation about race * Duke ** dialogue about race while Duke covers him with tarantulas * Duke says it's fine to be black * Duke doesn't read the post * Duke didn't lack opportunities while growing up ** got a sweet spider job * Stephen apologized for slavery so Duke would take the tarantula off his head ** didn't lay eggs in Stephen's hair * Stephen owes Holder an apology ** he's welcome to come on The Report to talk about race as long as Stephen can cover him with spiders Tip of the Hat, Wag of the Finger * Wag- gorillas ** early humans got lice from gorillas * Wag- Gandhi ** huge hypocrite ** auctioning his pocket watches, glasses and $20,000 - $30,000 sandals Interview * John Fetterman * mayor of Braddock, Pennsylvania ** Official Webtube * mayor who is offering up his bankrupt town for experiments ** Stephen doesn't know why they didn't just put on a show! * Braddock has no tarantulas * it is bankrupt * population 20,000 to 3,000 * he looks like he received a dose of gamma radiation * loss as bad as New Orleans after Katrina, but over decades ** steel left the area * average house price is $6,200 * wants the stimulus * wants to open a Colbert Museum * lots of French and Indian reenactors * will give Stephen a key to the city ** they leave it open nowadays * trying to bring a Subway sandwich shop to town ** for jobs ** a place to eat * social justice and equity * Dr. Colbert looked into the camera and demanded GOP governors who don't want the money to give it to Mayor Fetterman Epilogue * Dr. Colbert reminds The Heroes that if you are still watching analogue TV; you can't see this. ** He then recommends us to take action! Gallery This is an abbreviated gallery. For the full gallery, click here Image:ColbertReponds2Jindal.jpg Image:WORDAblacknophobia2-25-2009.jpg Image:DukeStephenTarantula3.jpg Image:CUTarantula3.jpg Image:WagAtGorillas.jpg Image:MarioMadAtDonkey.jpg Image:GandhiAuction.jpg Image:JFettermanSColbert2-25-2009.jpg Image:StephenReacts2MuseumIdea.jpg Official Truthy Videos * Colbert Nation Home Tube External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments